Daisuki, Lal Sensei!
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: AU - Gakuen Style. "Memangnya kau suka lari?"    "Bukan, tapi aku suka Lal-sensei, kora."    Hening.    "…Hah?" Lal mangap. 56Lal/ColLal.


**Title:** Daisuki, Lal-sensei!

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T for light violence

**Pairings:** 5666 / ColLal

**Summary:** AU - Gakuen Style. "Memangnya kau suka lari?" "Bukan, tapi aku suka Lal-sensei, kora." Hening. "…Hah?" Lal mangap. 56Lal/ColLal.

**Author's Notes:** Ciao, semua! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fandom KHR Indo! Ini fanfic pemanasan sebelum ngelanjutin fic lainnya nih~ requested by and dedicated to Kao'Ru'vi (ayo bikin fic Bel26 lagi! xD) Maaf ya kalo jelek…dapet idenya dadakan sih hehe…oke, enjoy reading! X3

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Nagayama Ei owns If I Were You, Tite Kubo owns Bleach (kenapa saya masukan disclaimer Bleach di sini…baca saja fic-nya *ditendang*).

**Warning:** AU dengan tema gakuen style, karena saya memang kurang bisa bikin cerita berdasarkan canon. "Kora"-overuse! Oh ya…ada fem!51 dan fem!100 di sini =))

**

* * *

Daisuki, Lal-sensei!**

Lal mengernyitkan dahinya tanda kesal. Baru saja ia berniat bekeliling di sekitar halaman depan sekolah untuk mencari murid yang berani melanggar peraturan di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, matanya sudah menangkap satu korban. Korban yang dimaksud tampaknya masih kelas satu, karena ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di depan papan pengumuman tempat ditempelkannya daftar pembagian kelas untuk murid baru, dan Lal menetapkannya sebagai korban karena ia berambut pirang dan mengenakan seragamnya dengan serampangan.

Mengumpulkan tekad untuk menghukum sang murid seberat-beratnya, ia berjalan mendekati sang korban dari belakang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan korban dengan teman-temannya.

"Lihat, Collonello! Kau masuk kelas 1-E, sama dengan kami!"

"Wah benar juga, kora! …ng? Hei, nama wali kelas kita 'Lal Mirch', ya, kora?"

"Ya, tertulis begitu."

"Namanya unik, ya, kora! Lal Mirch dalam bahasa India, 'kan, artinya cabai merah, kora!"

"Wow, mungkin wali kelas kita itu tipe-tipe guru killer!"

"Yah, kora…berarti gurunya seperti nenek tua yang kerjaannya mengomeli murid-murid setiap hari karena punya gejala menopause, dong, kora?"

Muncul empat tanda siku di kening Lal, tanda amarahnya sebentar lagi meledak. Tapi bukannya langsung melakukan tindakan brutal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghukum murid kelas 1 dan 2 tahun ajaran yang lalu, ia memasang wajah kalem dan berdiri di samping rombongan itu. Kemudian, dengan tenang dan tanpa suara, ia melayangkan sebuah hook kanan yang dengan sukses melukai wajah tampan korban yang diketahui bernama Colonello. Aksinya tersebut kontan membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitar sana cengo, sementara Colonello jatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari sana.

"Aduh, kora! Apa-apaan, 'sih, kora?" Colonello yang gusar segera bangkit dan memasang pose bertarung, siap melawan orang yang berani meninjunya tadi.

Tapi yang ia dapat malah sebuah jab kiri yang nyaris meretakkan tulang pipinya, jika ia tidak secara refleks melindungi area kepalanya. Iapun membatalkan niatnya untuk membalas serangan keji yang diterimanya begitu sadar bahwa yang menyerangnya sedaritadi hanyalah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan bekas luka di pipi kanannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kora!" Colonello menahan roundhouse kick dari Lal dengan cepat, agak panik juga. "Kenapa kau menyerangku, kora!"

"Hukumanmu," tukas Lal ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari pegangan Colonello. "Pertama, kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi pirang, dan kedua, kau berani menghinaku!"

"H-hah, kora? Jadi kau—eh, anda Lal Mirch-sensei, kora?"

"Benar! Sekarang lepaskan kakiku!"

"Oh ya…maaf, kora."

Colonello segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan kaki Lal, membiarkan wanita itu berdiri tegak lagi. Pemuda itu masih setengah-kaget mengetahui fakta bahwa wali kelasnya ternyata memang tipe guru killer—killer dalam artian membunuh secara fisik—dan juga bahwa sang guru bukannya wanita tua yang punya gejala menopause, melainkan seorang wanita muda cantik berjiwa Spartan yang tampaknya sedang PMS.

"Namamu Colonello?" pertanyaan Lal sukses membuat Colonello mengembalikannya dari dunia khayal.

"Ya, sensei, kora!"

"Akan kuingat namamu, dan kau harus camkan baik-baik: sebelum menghina seseorang, seharusnya kau perbaiki dulu isi otakmu yang sama jeleknya dengan warna rambutmu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat menusuk nurani dan kalbu itu, Lal pergi meninggalkan gerombolan kelas satu yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya mulai hari ini itu untuk mencari mangsa lain. Begitu sosoknya hilang dari pandangan, teman-teman Colonello segera mengerumuninya untuk mengecek apakah teman mereka satu itu sehat-sehat saja atau tidak.

"Colonello! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya nasib kita sial dapat guru super galak seperti itu…"

"…keren, kora…"

"Hah?" teman-temannya cengo.

"Dia benar-benar keren, kora!" ulang Colonello nyaring, ditambah efek anime mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan. "Siapa namanya tadi, kora? Lal Mirch, ya, kora? Lal-sensei…dia mengajar apa, ya, kora? Aku jadi tidak sabar masuk kelas nanti, kora!"

Dan teman-temannya hanya bisa mengap sambil berpikir: _'kasihan, gara-gara dipukuli tadi sekrup di kepalanya lepas semua…'._

* * *

Dan dimulailah hari-hari penuh warna(?) di kelas yang ditangani oleh Lal Mirch dan dihuni oleh Colonello. Dari hari pertama saja, para murid sudah gemetar begitu sang wali kelas masuk ke kelas mereka. Untungnya, Lal bekerja sebagai guru olahraga, jadi tidak setiap hari mereka bertatap muka dengan Lal dan menerima pelajaran dari beliau yang susahnya amit-amit. Bayangkan saja, pemanasan sebelum olahraga bersama Lal itu harus lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali, lalu sit up dan push up sepuluh kali untuk siswa sementara untuk siswi hanya lima kali. Begitu masuk ke inti pelajaran, bisa lebih parah. Pertama kali mereka belajar olahraga, mereka sudah diharuskan melakukan uji coba lari jarak menengah dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

Sadis.

Colonello, yang sejak pertemuan mereka langsung 'mengidolakan' Lal, sering menjadi objek pelepas stress Lal. Alasannya bisa bermacam-macam, dan bukan karena rambut pirang Colonello lagi (Colonello menjelaskan kepada Lal bahwa rambutnya memang asli berwarna pirang dari lahir, bukan karena dicat). Kebanyakan dari alasan itu disebabkan karena kesalahan Colonello sendiri, yang memang pada dasarnya berusaha mencuri perhatian Lal. Lal, yang menganggap bahwa semua perbuatan Colonello semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya stress, dengan senang hati memberikan 'ajaran untuk menyadarkan sang siswa kembali ke jalan yang benar' melalui 'serangan penuh cinta' yang 'menggebu-gebu'(?).

Sebagai contoh, mari kita kutip kegiatan olahraga kelas 1-E pada paragraf di bawah ini.

Hari itu cerah, dan pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas 1-E dilakukan di dalam aula olahraga untuk menghindari efek sengatan sinar matahari dan global warming yang menyiksa seluruh umat manusia. Lal sebenarnya agak capek, karena hari itu juga ia mengajari permainan bola basket untuk kelas 1-D dan 2-E. Kaus training biru polosnya sampai basah karena keringat. Tapi ia bertekad untuk tetap mengajar kelasnya sendiri dengan sepenuh hati. Toh setelah ini ia bebas untuk beristirahat sampai waktu pulang sekolah.

"Lal-sensei, kora!"

Lal menoleh dan melihat Colonello menghampirinya. Kelihatannya murid kelas 1-E yang lainnya masih berlama-lama di ruang ganti. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti sejenak, menatap Lal dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia sedang meneliti kejanggalan pada diri sang wali kelas. Karena merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu, akhirnya ia berkata,

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?"

"Ah, tidak, kora…Cuma berpikir, hari ini warna hitam, ya, kora?"

"Apanya?"

"Pakaian dalam, kora."

Sadar bahwa maksud Colonello adalah bajunya berubah menjadi transparan hingga menampakkan pakaian dalamnya, wajah Lal spontan berubah warna semerah tomat. Ia berniat melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya ke muka sang murid, tapi ia dikejutkan ketika Colonello malah menyelimuti pundaknya dengan jaket trainingnya (jadi, seragam olahraga untuk musim semi punya Colonello itu terdiri dari kaus, jaket, dan celana training).

"Hal seperti itu jangan dipamerkan, dong, kora. Sensei seharusnya lebih memperhatikan penampilan, toh Sensei perempuan, kora!" nasehat Colonello.

Ia malah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dalam bentuk perintah: "Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali, SEKARANG!"

* * *

"Lal-sensei, kora!"

Lal menghentikan acara jogging-pagi-sebelum-berangkat-kerja-nya dan menoleh dengan tidak bersemangat. Betul saja, ia melihat Colonello mengenakan pakaian training casual, berlari menghampirinya. Begitu ia berdiri di samping sang guru, ia tersenyum sambil setengah terengah-engah.

"Pagi, kora! Ternyata Sensei juga suka jogging pagi, ya, kora?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kau sendiri juga sama," sambar Lal asal-asalan.

"Yah, habisnya aku mau bergabung dalam klub atletik, jadi harus sering-sering latihan, kora."

Mendengar hal itu, Lal mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau masuk ke klub atletik?"

Ngomong-ngomong, selain menjadi guru olahraga, Lal juga menjadi pembina sekaligus pelatih klub atletik sekolah. Padahal dia sudah meminta kepala sekolah untuk menjadikannya pelatih klub bela diri macam judo atau karate, tapi kepala sekolah yang baik hati dan sayang murid memberikannya posisi sebagai pelatih klub atletik (pasalnya, kalau Lal jadi guru bela diri nanti murid-muridnya sudah remuk terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanding melawan sekolah lain).

"Yap, kora!"

"Memangnya kau suka lari?"

"Bukan, tapi aku suka Lal-sensei, kora."

Hening.

"…Hah?" Lal mangap.

"Aku suka Lal-sensei, kora," ulang Colonello. "Lal-sensei benar-benar keren, kora! Aku masih ingat betapa kuatnya pukulan hook dan jab Sensei, lalu Sensei juga berusaha menendangku, kora! Pokoknya keren sekali, kora!"

'_Oh, maksudnya dia mengidolakanku, begitu?' _pikir Lal lega. Ia berbalik dan mulai jogging lagi, meninggalkan Colonello seraya berkata, "Tapi kalau kau mau lulus tes masuk klub atletik, kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari ini."

"Heeeeeeehhh? Lebih dari ini, kora?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir darimana kejayaan klub atletik kita berasal kalau bukan dari kerja keras?"

"Err…bakat, kora?"

"Dasar bodoh. Otakmu memang pirang ya?"

"Kalau pakaian dalammu warna pink."

Lal segera berbalik dan berniat menghajar Colonello sampai tidak berbentuk karena sudah menyinggung masalah warna pakaian dalamnya lagi. Tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu keburu memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan memelas sambil terus-terusan mengatakan "Bukan aku, kora!"

"Wah, ternyata si nona lumayan galak."

Pasangan guru dan murid itu menoleh ke pinggir jalan dan menemukan dua preman berjongkok di atas trotoar sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Asap rokok yang mereka nyalakan menyebar dan bercampur dengan kabut pagi, membuat Lal mengernyit. Kenapa ada preman di pagi buta, narator tidak tahu-menahu yang jelas narator hanya membacakan naskah yang dibuatkan oleh author *narator dikemplang author* Yah pokoknya intinya Lal memasang posisi siaga kalau-kalau dua preman itu memiliki niat jahat. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, karena mereka malah lanjut membicarakan hal-hal yang nyeleneh, seperti:

"Kalau aku lebih suka yang warna hitam, lebih seksi!"

"Tapi bukannya lebih bagus yang putih berenda?"

Mendengar pembicaraan ngawur itu, Lal yang memang gampang emosian langsung melepas salah satu sepatu jogging yang ia pakai dan memasang ancang-ancang ala pitcher akan melemparkan bola. Setelah mantap membidik sasaran, ia pun melemparkan sepatunya tersebut, dan…yak! Strike, sodara-sodara! Sepatu itu telak mengenai belakang kepala salah satu preman tadi! Otomatis si preman marah.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kalian, hah?"

Tindakan bodoh, karena Lal dalam kondisi marah lebih seram daripada dewa Asura. Wanita itu men-deathglare kedua preman tersebut, lengkap dengan aura ungu (Mist Flame?) bak Kenpachi Zaraki. Ia baru saja akan menghajar mereka ketika Colonello menahan lengannya dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan kami, kora," ucapnya lirih, sebelum akhirnya menarik Lal pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua preman yang pucat pasi karena baru saja melihat sekilas pemandangan neraka.

Lal, yang diseret paksa setelah sebelumnya ditarik mundur dari 'kancah perang'(?), jelas saja makin kesal. "Colonello! Apa-apaan kamu!"

"Lal-sensei tidak boleh menghajar mereka, kora! Urusannya bisa runyam nanti, apalagi Lal-sensei 'kan seorang guru, kora!"

"Biarkan saja! Orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Bukan itu saja, kora! Lal-sensei 'kan perempuan, kora!"

"Itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan—"

"Tentu saja berhubungan, kora!" Colonello menatap kedua mata Lal dengan serius. "Kalau Lal-sensei terluka, aku bakal khawatir, kora!"

Hening.

Lal mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau…khawatir?"

"Ya, kora. 'Kan aku sudah bilang, aku suka Lal-sensei, kora. Tentu saja aku akan khawatir kalau orang yang kusukai terluka, kora."

Tanpa sadar, pipi Lal bersemu merah. Otaknya sibuk mencerna ulang kata demi kata yang baru saja diucapkan Colonello. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa muridnya yang paling binal dan suka sekali menggodanya baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Menyatakan cinta lho, berbeda dengan menyatakan bahwa dia adalah fans berat Lal. Di pagi buta pula. Saat kulit mereka basah oleh peluh keringat. Benar-benar tidak pas dan tidak elit.

Colonello, yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia secara tidak langsung sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada sang guru, melirik jam tangannya dan berseru panik, "Wah, gawat, kora! Aku harus segera siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, kora! Lal-sensei, mau kuantar ke rumahmu?"

"T-tidak usah! Aku bisa kembali sendiri!" sahut Lal buru-buru begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kora…sampai jumpa di sekolah, kora!" pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kencang ke arah rumahnya, meninggalkan Lal yang masih sedikit tersipu setelah peristiwa yang memalukan tadi.

* * *

Lal mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, diikuti oleh beberapa orang siswi kelasnya. Mereka baru saja melapor padanya bahwa salah satu teman perempuan mereka diserang oleh sekelompok lelaki ketika ia berjalan keluar sekolah bersama pacarnya. Benar saja; begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas 1-E, ia melihat siswi yang dimaksud, yang ia kenali bernama Irie Shouichi, sedang dihibur oleh beberapa temannya. Lal buru-buru mendekati gadis berambut merah itu, membuat murid lainnya segera menyingkir untuk memberikan tempat kepada sang wali kelas.

"Irie-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lal seraya mengelus pelan pundak Shouichi yang masih menangis.

Ia agak kaget ketika Shouichi tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Lal, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada wanita muda tersebut, tapi toh ia membiarkan saja muridnya itu menumpahkan air matanya. Memang sudah tugas seorang guru untuk menjadi tempat curhat dan membimbing murid untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan di sekolah, bukan?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" ia menatap murid-muridnya yang masih berkumpul di sekitarnya, berharap mereka bisa menjelaskan detail permasalahan.

"Shou-chan dan pacarnya menjadi korban 'penyerangan pasangan'," tutur Byakuran, salah satu teman dekat Shouichi.

"'Penyerangan pasangan'?"

"3-4 lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini diberitakan sering menyerang pasangan-pasangan di daerah sekitar sini. Mereka akan memperbolehkan salah satu dari pasangan yang mereka tangkap untuk kabur, tapi mereka akan menyiksa salah satu yang ditinggal pergi. Dan pacar Shou-chan…memilih untuk kabur meninggalkannya."

Lal mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tidak heran kalau Shouichi menangis kencang seperti ini. Lal melirik Colonello, yang duduk bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari tempat di mana Lal duduk memeluk Shouichi yang masih sesenggukan. Ia berpikir, apakah Colonello juga termasuk dalam tipe cowok yang meninggalkan ceweknya dalam situasi mendesak?

"Sudahlah, Shou-chan," Byakuran menepuk pelan pundak sohibnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke karaoke ramai-ramai? Sambil menyusun strategi untuk member pelajaran ke cowokmu yang kurang ajar itu!"

"Hush, Byakuran!" Lal mendelik ke arah gal berambut putih itu.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan ide pergi ke karaoke ramai-ramai, kora!" seru Colonello bersemangat. "Lal-sensei juga ikut, yuk, kora! Sekalian melepas stress karena kecapean mengajar, kora!"

Semuanya langsung menatap Colonello dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepertinya sekrup di kepalanya memang lepas semua, atau mungkin urat malu dan syaraf kewarasannya sudah putus, jadi dia dengan pede (atau tak tahu malu, karena urat malunya sudah putus) mengajak wali kelas mereka yang terkenal killer untuk pergi karaoke bersama. Tapi tampaknya yang otaknya sedang tidak beres bukan hanya Colonello, tapi juga Lal, karena detik berikutnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Boleh juga," komentarnya singkat.

"Bagus, kora! Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan kita akan ke karaoke box ramai-ramai bersama Lal-sensei, kora! Ayo kita menyanyi sepenuh hati, sampai Shouichi lega!" sorak Colonello riang.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap Colonello yang memohon agar Lal mau berduet dengannya nanti di karaoke box sambil senyum-senyum mesem. Dalam hati, mereka berkata, _'wah, bakal ada pasangan baru nih…'_.

* * *

Pergi ke karaoke box terbukti sebagai ide bagus yang menciptakan hubungan mutualisme antara pemilik karaoke box dengan konsumen. Konsumen jelas merasa lebih lega dan bahagia setelah meluapkan emosi saat menyanyi, sementara pemilik karaoke jelas meraup untung saat begitu banyak konsumen menikmati servis yang mereka berikan. Contoh hubungan mutualisme macam ini dibuktikan dengan wajah penuh senyum Shouichi yang tampaknya sudah bertekad untuk memutuskan cowoknya dengan cara yang benar-benar menyakitkan hati setelah mereka puas berkaraoke di dalam box masing-masing. Lal turut merasa lega melihat masalah ini terselesaikan. Ia berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama Colonello sementara murid-muridnya berjalan keluar dari tempat karaoke dengan teratur.

"Wah, sudah gelap," celetuk Byakuran yang langsung menengadah menatap langit malam. "Harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, nih…pulang bareng, yuk, Shou-chan!"

"Iya. Sampai besok, Lal-sensei!" ujar Shou-chan sebelum berjalan menjauh bersama Byakuran dan beberapa siswa lain yang berniat untuk pergi ke halte bus.

"Hati-hati, ya," Lal tersenyum kalem kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah. Belum jauh ia melangkah, ia sudah berhenti dan mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Colonello?"

Colonello nyengir kuda. "Nggak apa, 'kan, kora? Toh kita searah, kora."

Wanita berambut biru itu menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Tentu saja dengan diikuti oleh Colonello. Dan karena Colonello bukan tipe cowok yang mau diam-diaman dengan orang yang disukainya, maka ia berusaha memancing pembicaraan dengan Lal.

"Lal-sensei, besok ada tes masuk klub atletik, 'kan, kora?" Colonello memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," Lal menanggapi dengan singkat.

"'Kan aku murid dari kelas Lal-sensei sendiri, kora…luluskan aku, ya, kora?"

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau harus berjuang keras untuk bisa bergabung ke klub atletik!"

"Yah, kora…ayolah, Lal-sensei, kora…"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Ah…kalian lagi!"

Colonello dan Lal menghentikan langkah mereka begitu keduanya melihat dua preman yang mereka temui tadi pagi sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Kali ini mereka bersama dua orang preman lainnya yang sama-sama sedang merokok.

"Kalian bersama-sama terus, jangan-jangan kalian pasangan, ya?" goda salah satu preman itu.

"J-jangan sembarangan bicara kau!" tukas Lal ketus, walau pipinya bersemu merah.

"Pasangan?" seorang preman lainnya memandangi Colonello dan Lal dengan tatapan meneliti. Ia meragukan perkataan temannya, karena jelas-jelas yang cowok itu murid sekolah dan yang cewek itu mengenakan pakaian ala guru olahraga. Tapi baginya tidak ada masalah. "Kalau begitu, ini waktunya berburu."

Wanita berambut biru itu sedikit merinding saat keempat preman tersebut berdiri dan mulai menghampiri mereka. Ia bisa melihat mereka membawa pisau lipat di dalam saku celana mereka. Spontan saja kalimat Byakuran tadi pagi terngiang di kepalanya.

"_3-4 lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini diberitakan sering menyerang pasangan-pasangan di daerah sekitar sini. Mereka akan memperbolehkan salah satu dari pasangan yang mereka tangkap untuk kabur, tapi mereka akan menyiksa salah satu yang ditinggal pergi. __Dan pacar Shou-chan…memilih untuk kabur meninggalkannya."_

Lal mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi kalian pelaku dari kasus 'penyerangan pasangan' yang terjadi di sekitar sini akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" salah satu dari mereka terkekeh sembari mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Ia mengacungkan senjata tajam itu ke arah pasangan guru dan murid di depannya dan kembali berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian cepat berdiskusi siapa yang mau kabur dan siapa yang mau tinggal, karena lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"…Colonello, pergilah," ujar Lal dengan nada memerintah. Baginya, tidak masalah jika ia tinggal. Ia punya kepercayaan diri yang kuat bahwa ia bisa menumbangkan empat preman itu sendiri. Dan lagi, dia seorang guru. Dia harus melindungi muridnya.

Tapi, baru saja ia berniat maju untuk menghajar para berandal kurang ajar di depannya itu, Colonello sudah menghadangnya, lagi.

"Lal-sensei saja yang pergi, kora" katanya tanpa menatap Lal.

"Jangan bodoh! Mereka membawa senjata, dan—"

"Lal-sensei, 'kan, perempuan, kora! Sudah sepantasnya aku sebagai lelaki melindungi Lal-sensei, kora!"

"Tapi—"

"Kalian lama sekali," gerutu preman yang mengeluarkan pisaunya tadi. Ia menyeringai mesum dan mendekati Lal. "Kalau begitu, biar nona manis ini saja yang tinggal di sini untuk menemani ka—"

BUAGH!

Belum sempat si preman menyentuh Lal, ia sudah terlempar ke belakang akibat tinju Colonello yang telak menghantam perutnya. Ketiga preman lainnya terkejut, tapi niat mereka untuk membantu teman mereka berdiri terhenti ketika mereka mendengar peringatan dari Colonello.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Lal-sensei seujung jaripun, kora," tegasnya sembari melempar tasnya ke tanah dan mengambil pose bertarung.

Tertantang, dua preman yang masih berdiri segera maju untuk menyerang Colonello. Sayangnya, gerakan mereka terbaca dengan mudah oleh pemuda pirang itu dan ia berhasil menghalau terjangan mereka, serta melucuti pisau lipat mereka. Lal cuma bisa melongo kaget melihat kemampuan bertarung Colonello. Ia terlihat seperti dewa perang yang turun ke kancah pertarungan.

"O-oi, dia kuat sekali!"

"Tunggu dulu…rambut pirang dan mata biru itu...t-tidak salah lagi! Dia Colonello dari SMP Nijigashi!"

"H-hah? Maksudmu si monster itu? Sekarang dia masuk ke SMU Kirihara?"

Lal makin melongo mendengar ucapan para preman itu sementara Colonello terus menghajar salah satu dari mereka. Rupanya dia memiliki seorang murid yang cukup mengerikan…

"A-ah…t-tunggu dulu! Hei, kau!" preman yang pertama kali dihajar Colonello menunjuk ke arah Lal. "Kau gurunya, 'kan? H-hentikan dia!"

"Oh…benar juga, hey, Colonello!"

Colonello menghentikan gerakannya dan membiatkan musuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebam keras. "Ya, Lal-sensei, kora?" sahutnya dengan senyum cerah, seolah-olah tadi ia tidak sedang berusaha meremukkan semua tulang lawannya.

"Kau sudah cukup memberikan mereka pelajaran. Biarkan mereka pergi sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah, kora…"

Maka, setelah keempat preman yang sudah penuh luka tadi meninggalkan arena pertarungan, Colonello mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Ketika ia melihat Lal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya yang mengerikan di depan perempuan yang disukainya. Hal itu membuatnya salah tingkah dan panik.

"U-uh…m-maaf sudah memperlihatkan hal seperti itu, kora," ucapnya gugup.

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu minta maaf," balas Lal tenang.

"Tapi Lal-sensei memasang wajah seperti itu, kora…"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya saja. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal seperti ini? Padahal bisa saja kau menghajar kedua preman itu tadi pagi!"

"Kora…I-itu karena…"

"Karena?"

"K-karena…aku tidak mau membuat Lal-sensei takut, kora…"

Lal mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa…?"

"Dari kecil aku sudah punya kekuatan besar seperti ini, kora," Colonello menggaruk belakang lehernya, merasa makin salah tingkah. "Dan karena itu, banyak orang takut padaku, kora. Aku hanya tidak mau Lal-sensei menjauhiku dan menganggapku monster seperti yang lainnya, kora…"

Setelah itu, ada jeda panjang sebelum Lal tertawa renyah. Colonello yang tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu dari ceritanya, Cuma bisa menatap bingung sang guru.

"Apanya yang lucu, kora?"

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Lal menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Colonello tersipu. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini kau berpikir seperti itu."

Colonello memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, masih agak bingung. "Memangnya kenapa, kora?"

"Kau lupa ya, kalau aku ini guru paling killer di sekolah? Mana mungkin aku takut pada muridku sendiri, apalagi kalau murid yang dimaksud itu pada dasarnya Cuma si Bodoh yang suka menggunakan kekuatan otot."

"Itu pujian atau ejekan, kora?"

"Keduanya."

Lal tersenyum geli melihat Colonello manyun dikatai bodoh. Ia melangkah mendekati muridnya dan meninju pelan dada bidangnya (padahal niat awalnya mau menepuk pundak Colonello, tapi karena Colonello terlalu jangkung jadi nggak bisa). Sambil berjalan melewatinya, ia berkata,

"Tapi, tadi kamu keren sekali. Aku suka."

Colonello terkesiap. Ia berbalik untuk melihat punggung Lal yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dan bertanya sambil setengah berteriak, "Benarkah, kora? Lal-sensei suka, kora?"

Lal berhenti dan menyadari bahwa pujiannya tadi terdengar salah sekali. Wajahnya spontan memerah dan ia tidak berani berbalik untuk melihat reaksi Colonello. Akhirnya karena gengsi dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia berlari meninggalkan Colonello. Tapi tentu saja bukan Colonello namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, jadi ia mengejar Lal dengan efek anime background berbunga-bunga.

"Lal-sensei, coba ulangi perkataan Sensei tadi!"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak sudi!"

"Ayolah! Sensei tadi bilang bahwa Sensei suka padaku 'kan?"

"Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, bodoh!"

"Tidak apa, Lal-sensei, aku juga suka padamu!"

"D-diamlah, bodoh!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hwahaha! Satu utang saya selesai! Masih ada bejibun lagi… :madesu

Ada yang mau protes kenapa endingnya gaje? Itu karena aslinya saya mau buat Lal nangis terharu, tapi bakal jadi so un-Lal-like, jadi saya ubah, eh malah gaje =w=;

Btw, minta ripiu dong! *preman mode: on* *ditimpuk batu bata* Kritik dan saran diterima, puji-pujian dan sembah sujud juga boleh banget, tapi kalau mau ngeflame mending PM saya aja, jangan ngeflame pake anonymous! Kita selesaikan perkara dengan baik dan benar -_- _*plak*

Ciao!


End file.
